bueniafandomcom-20200214-history
Celestials
note: this page needs a lot of work, but it's also a lot of information, so it will prob be one of the last things i update. About In the universe of my stories and characters, there are god-like beings (celestials) that created the universe, the planets, and the life on them. Most of them aren't super involved with my main planet, so there isn't a whole lot of their interactions. So here's a (currently in)complete summary of all the Celestials so far. Many of them haven't been very developed yet. For more little details, and profiles, see More abt Celestials! The Void, year 0 In the beginning of this galaxy, there were two people. Sagittarius A, a black hole floating somewhere in space, who was in love with a young galaxy. They cross paths somewhere along the line, and he finds out her name is the Milky Way. Because of Sagittarius A's gravity, they are brought together and intertwined. They have five children: Norma, Cygnus, Sagittarius, Scutum-Crux, and Perseus. She gave each of them a section of her galaxy to rule over. Perseus has several children, giving small pieces of his section to each of them. One of them, Orion, goes on to create the Earth and its solar system. He has three children with Oort, a neighboring goddess: Jupiter, Elaine, and Charles, oldest to youngest. Each of them manages an important celestial body in his solar system: Jupiter, the biggest planet, who he deftly names Jupiter, Elaine, the sun, and Charles, the planet with life: Earth. Scutum-Crux, while ruling, also had a few children. Unlike Perseus, he only gave them a single solar system to look after, instead of an entire piece of the section. He would just give them a sun and some raw materials and tell them to go crazy. One of his children was named Viylea. After receiving her sun, she immediately split herself in two other people. One kept the name Viylea, and she was cool and calm. The other, Sol, had extreme mood swings. They lived together on the sun, keeping each other company. They had children, five of them, named Thello, Mayertha, Moco, Kiinu, and Giopra, in age order. After her fifth child, Viylea became rather depressed. she thought her life was too boring, and she felt lonely (despite having five kids and a partner). She decided that she would have another child, by herself, and keep it secret from Sol. She pulled a baby out of her stomach, and named her Buenia. However, the effort of having a child all on her own took more of a toll on Viylea than she had expected. She died, and her body turned into glittering blue smoke, all across the sky. The sudden appearance of smoke alerted Sol, who went to check on his wife/sister, only to find baby Buenia in her place. Looking at her, he saw the similarity to Viylea and realised what she’s done. He decided then that taking care of Buenia would be his top priority. He created a planet for her out of the smoke, and some of the leftover material from Scutum-Crux. He watched over it all from his home on the sun. The other children, upon seeing that this strange child they’d never even seen before had gotten a planet of her own from their father, they became angry and went to Sol demanding their own planets. He gave them each some material, and taught them how to make their own planets. He did not give Mayertha one because he had been disowned long ago. Mayertha had fallen out of favor with his father, but his siblings still enjoyed his company. To this day, they still allow him to visit their personal planets, as they do with one another. Most of the siblings spend their time on Buenia, since their own planets aren’t as interesting. Except in Kiinu's instance... None of them had been able to create life on their planets like Buenia was, except Kiinu, the smartest child. She watched Buenia especially closely and saw what and how she was creating. She studied them without Buenia realising, and she created a race of her own, known as Claranotans. She created two godlike creatures to watch over them, and named them Clara and Nota. Across the galaxy, a celestial author named Emmanuel, who lives in the Orion section, writes a documentation of all the life in the area, and what they believe in (in terms of gods and mythology). Buenia gets a hold of this book, and begins recreating some of the creatures in the book. Because of the sacrifice of her mother, she had the ability to make as many individuals as she wanted, with ease. The first she made was humans, shortly followed by Elster, Cadians, Khialopes and Sailopes, Dragons, and Drokmians. Buenia also had children with her half-brother, Moco. The eldest was Thanis, then Apostolos Cosmia, goddess of wisdom, Anatolio Persis, god of comfort and the home, and Alcyoneus Eutania, the god of sleep. Anatolio Persis had many children- Heron, the god of sustenance, Moraiti, the goddess of the afterlife, Chrysa, the goddess of happiness and prosperity, and Stathakis, god of heat. Summary of family relations Sagittarius A and Milky way had Norma, Cygnus, Sagittarius, Scutum-Crux, and Perseus. Perseus had Orion Orion, with Oort, had Jupiter, Elaine, and Charlie. Jupiter and Elaine had no children, and Charlie had one child, Charlie Jr., and adopted two others. Norma, Cygnus and Sagittarius have vanished and so no one knows if they have children. they probably do. Viylea had Viylea II and Sol. Viylea II had Buenia, and Viylea II and Sol together had Mayertha, Moco, Thello, Kiinu, and Giopra. Buenia had Iros and Themisteus with a human, Adrestus. Buenia and Moco had Thanis. Thanis had Apostolos Cosmia, Anatolio Persis, and Alcyoneus Eutania. Anatolio Persis had Heron, Moraiti, Chrysa, and Stathakis. Moco had many children with many people (Melodee, Evi, etc). The childrens' names were Chekonides, Ayith, Katrihiri, Zlsa, Lux, Carei, Leba, Ciatis, Izheid, Aiphos, Otrion, Akelba, Usnypso, Aedow, Lalei, Rugroamia, Dir-se, Rei, Iaatlin, and Khlu. Thello had Vincent and Kasmuna. Kiinu had Clara and Nota, (not exactly by birth, but she created them). Giopra had Cyre and Uo.